Ángel de mis sueños
by ninnae
Summary: Los sueños son los deseos más profundos del corazón, Kanon cada noche sueña a un bello ángel que desea encontrar en su realidad.


**Ángel de mis sueños**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, traigo una nueva historia, sé que debería actualizar las otras historias, pero escribí esto para "El camino al subforo" del Foros de Saint Seiya Yaoi, así que también quise subirlo aquí.**

 **Espero les guste :).**

* * *

Escenas, situaciones, una simple sonrisa, cada noche es lo mismo. Tus largos cabellos lavanda meciéndose en el viento junto al mar, tu dulce sonrisa siéndome otorgada con una mirada de amor, y yo… me desarmo ante tu presencia. Cada día al despertar me pregunto quién eres tú, o si al menos existes. El dolor se anida en mi pecho al recordar tu bello rostro. Pareces ser una mera ilusión, una creación de mi imaginación.

La mañana llega y el Sol acaricia mi rostro con sus finos haces de luz, me remuevo entre las sábanas blancas y suaves, no quiero despertar, pues te perderé entre la bruma de la inconsciencia.

—Joder Kanon, levántate de una vez o no llegaremos a la Universidad.

Escucho a Saga maldecirme al no querer despertar; hoy comenzamos el tercer año de Universidad, al ser el primer día del año académico nos vamos juntos, pues nuestro horario se ve limitado a la ceremonia inaugural. Yo decidí estudiar Ciencias Biológicas y Químicas mientras que Saga optó por seguir el área de las matemáticas. Jamás entendí su afán por una ciencia tan cuadrada a mi parecer, pero para él resulta fascinante.

Con un suspiró dejo a mi bello ángel como lo he apodado, quizás sea una tontería aferrarse solo a mis sueños, pero su imagen se me hace tan real, y el solo recordarlo conforta mi alma, el rememorar su esencia me tranquiliza.

—Estaré listo pronto Saga, ahora déjame solo.

Veo que mi hermano asiente. —No te tardes, mamá ya tiene listo el desayuno, se enfadará si no bajas a comer.

Siento la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse, me cuesta enormes fuerzas incorporarme, lo logró con dificultad, estoy empezando a detestar la realidad, pues tú no te hayas en ella. Pero sé que no debo dejarme guiar por las ilusiones, he de centrarme en mi presente, aunque cada vez es más complicado, pues me he encontrado soñando despierto cuando menos me lo he esperado.

Una vez bañado y con menos pereza bajo con lentitud a comer, Saga ya se haya comiendo, mamá apenas se ha sentado a la mesa.

—Te tardaste —mi madre me reprende, pero me acerca una taza ya con el agua servida, le sonrió en respuesta agradeciéndole el gesto.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Todo en la Universidad seguía igual, el Campus no había cambiado, decenas de alumnos por montón, la misma algarabía, y el exceso de ruido formado por la expectación del primer día, jamás fui de los que amaran las multitudes Decidí alejarme de la aglomeración por un tiempo, aún quedaban al menos quince minutos para reunirme con mi grupo de amigos. No pensaba esperarlos justamente donde se hallaban todo el grupo de niños nuevos que ingresaban a la Universidad.

El día era cálido, por fortuna la Universidad contaba con una gran proporción de áreas verdes en las cuales relajarse, opté por sentarme bajo el amparo de un viejo roble situado frente a la facultad de Ciencias, era un sitio tranquilo y escondido de las multitudes. Solo el movimiento de las hojas y el trinar de los pájaros eran audibles. Con relajo sonreí, este tipo de deleites era una de las pocas cosas que adoraba del Campus donde estudiaba.

Entre el pasar del tiempo y la somnolencia divisé una figura pasar, como un déjà vu vi tu cabello lavanda mecerse con el viento, mi corazón saltó y es que no lo podía asimilar, ¿Sería acaso nuevamente un sueño? Pero no, el reflejo del Sol incomodando mi vista me dio a entender que era la realidad. De un movimiento me levanté, intenté seguirte, pero te perdí. Quería maldecirme, te tuve al alcance de mi mano y te perdí como lo hago cada día al despertar.

Con pesar me marché al encuentro con mis amigos, tu imagen rondaría en mi mente por el resto del día.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Una semana, te he buscado de arriba abajo en el Campus, pero te has esfumado como las nubes en el cielo. Empiezo a pensar que fuiste una mala jugada de mi cansado cerebro. Las clases se hacen tediosas, y las prácticas experimentales que antes tanto disfrutaba se hacen aburridas. Estoy cayendo en un abismo gris del cual de seguir así no podré salir, mi padres y por sobre todo Saga quien al ser mi gemelo es quien más me conoce están preocupados, estoy taciturno y sin energías.

—¡No puedes seguir así Kanon! —una nueva pelea con mi hermano, y es que no me inmuto ni siquiera para contestarle, solo me limito a ignorarle mientras repasaba la lección del día anterior— ¡Al menos me estás escuchando Kanon! —el enojo de Saga aumenta, me volteó a observarlo, se ve ofuscado por mi silencio.

—Saga, ya te he dicho que lo único que deseo es estar solo.

—No puedo dejarte así Kanon —mi hermano seguía insistiendo, no me dejaría, aunque se lo pidiera de mil y una formas. Por lo que me decanté por contarle todo lo que pasaba por mi mente a riesgo de que este me creyera un demente.

La mirada de Saga vaciló mientras avanzaba mi relato, pero decidió creerme. Prometió ayudarme a encontrarlo, pero a estas alturas estaba por darme por vencido.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Es increíble lo grande que puede ser una Universidad cuando deseas encontrar a alguien, con frustración vuelvo a revisar todos los sitios donde podrías estar, cafeterías, salas de clases, las distintas facultades, más no hallo nada. Los primeros exámenes vendrán pronto, necesito con urgencias copias de los diferentes libros de donde los docentes tomaran sus exámenes. Veo la fila de la sala de copiado, es inmensa, los dioses en verdad deben odiarme, el día no ha sido el mejor, entre caídas, torpezas en los laboratorios y algunas vergüenzas durante las horas de clases ya estaba cansado. Veinte minutos y la fila apenas ha avanzado, me remuevo aburrido. Estoy por tirar la toalla y buscar otro sitio donde sacar mis copias, doy un paso fuera de la fila, más cuando estoy por salir alguien pasa a toda velocidad y termina estrellándose contra mí, me voy de lleno contra el suelo, he caído sentado, el golpe no fue tan fuerte a pesar del sonido sordo que se hubo formado. Más al parecer yo no soy el más damnificado, quien ha chocado contra mí ha visto revuelto por el piso todas las hojas que llevaba encima, el piso alfombrado de la biblioteca se ha visto cubierta de un tapiz de hojas blancas; levanto mi cabeza para increpar a quien me ha derribado, pero me quedo petrificado en mi lugar, pues en una cruel broma divina veo dos conocidas esmeraldas, las mismas que sueño cada noche y que me hechizan en cada ocasión. Te ves ofuscado, avergonzado también, te muerdes el labio nervioso.

—Lo siento —te disculpas con timidez, solo sonrió como respuesta, no puedo enfadarme contigo, no después de todo lo que te he buscado.

—No hay problema, solo ha sido un accidente —te tranquilizo con mis palabras, tu respiras aliviado. Te ayudo a recoger el desastre que se ha armado, tú imitas mi acción y comienzas a recoger las hojas, la cual por fortuna no han recibido daño alguno. Al terminar te entrego el montón de hojas, por casualidad paso a rozar tu piel, tal lozana y cálida. Sonrió por reflejo.

—Gracias, y lo siento nuevamente.

—No hay problema —mi corazón late frenético, no puedo creer que en verdad seas tú, te tengo a mi lado luego de tantos esfuerzos invertidos.

Me sonríes de la misma manera. —Soy Mu —tú te presentas ante mí. No he escuchado más dulce letanía que esas pocas palabras, finalmente la etérea imagen de mis sueños posee un nombre propio haciéndola realidad.

—Kanon —respondo con una sonrisa aún más grande, siento que nuestro encuentro ha sido predestinado y ahora sé que los bellos sueños se hacen realidad.


End file.
